A known fuel feed apparatus includes a fuel pump having a rotor member being rotative to supply fuel to an exterior of a tank. JP-A-2007-2696 discloses one example of a fuel feed apparatus including a pump case supported in a tank. The pump case accommodates a fuel pump. Such a pump case enables accurate positioning of the fuel pump in the tank. Thus, the fuel pump can steadily produce its fuel discharge performance. In the fuel feed apparatus of JP-A-2007-2696, it is noted that the fuel pump is entirely fitted to the radially inside of the case and accommodated in the tank. Therefore, it is conceived that the case surrounds the radially outside of the pump chamber of the fuel pump accommodating the rotor member. In such a configuration, the rotor member rotates in the pump chamber to cause vibration mainly in the radial direction. Such vibration may be directly transmitted to the case. Further, such vibration may be transmitted to the tank supporting the case. Consequently, transmitted vibration may cause abnormal noise in the case and the tank.